Knighthood Order Quests
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Knighthood Orders can give players who are at least neutral (0 relation) with them quests in order to gain more relationship points, equipment, and even knights and sergeants. Bounties, Rival, and Renown quests are available to any player, while other quests are only available to members of the knighthood. The first two will always be available (if the knight bothers talking to you (neutral or positive relation); the rest have different requirements. Bounties This quest involves hunting down the enemies of the order, which are specific minor factions. You will have 20 days to achieve a specific rating, which is dependent on your level. The amount of rating points you get are based on the size and strength of the enemy party, as well as on your party's autocalc strength compared to your allies' (you'll gradually get less points as your allies are more powerful compared to your party). Auto-calculated battles do not count towards the progress of this quest, but battles you join after they have already started will still count. Note: These are the KO's main rivals; creating a chapter of a KO will raise the player's relation with it by 10, but will drop the player's relation by 20 with the order's 2 main enemies. '''Example: creating a chapter of the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet will raise your relations with them by 10 but will also drop Noldor and Red Brotherhood relations by 20. Since 3.9, dismissing an Order chapter will lower relations with the Order by 20 (to avoid the exploit of repeatedly creating chapters for easy Order relations). These are the rivals: *The Order of the Dragon will ask you to hunt Mystmountain Raiders and the Jatu *The Order of the Lion will ask you to hunt Heretics and Rogue Knights *The Empire Immortals will ask you to hunt Snake Cult parties and Adventurer Companies *The D'Shar Windriders will ask you to hunt D'Shar Raiders and Inquisition *The Valkyries Sisterhood will ask you to hunt Vanskerry Raiders and Rogue Knights *The Order of the Griffon will ask you to hunt Heretics and Adventurer Companies *The Order of the Falcon will ask you to hunt Jatu and Red Brotherhood *The Order of the Raven Spear will ask you to hunt Rogue Knights and Mystmountain Raiders *The Order of the Radiant Cross will ask you to hunt Rogue Knights and Snake Cult *The Rangers of The Clarion Call will ask you to hunt Jatu and Noldor *The Order of the Dawn will ask you to hunt Red Brotherhood and Heretics *The Order of the Ebony Gauntlet will ask you to hunt Noldor and Red Brotherhood *The Order of the Shadow Legion will ask you to hunt Snake Cult and Adventurer Companies *The Order of the Silvermist Rangers will ask you to hunt Forest Bandits and Jatu *The Order of Eventide will ask you to hunt D'Shar Raiders and Inquisition *The Order of the Phoenix will ask you to hunt Snake Cult and Jatu * The Order of the Shadow Wolves will ask you to hunt Snake Cult and Jatu * The Order of the Scorpion Assassins will ask you to hunt D'Shar Raiders and Inquisition * The Order of the Kraken Cultists will ask you to hunt Vanskerries and Singalians Rewards After reaching or exceeding the rating goal, return to the Order knight and tell him that you have "bounties to claim." He or she will award you with experience (earned bounty hunt points divided by 7, plus 200), denars (earned bounty hunt points divided by 5, plus 400), relationship boost (3 plus earned bounty hunt points divided by 1000, but not greater than 9) and rank points (Points/1000 plus 6) with the Order. It is also possible to obtain small numbers of both Order Knights and Sergeants troops as part of the reward for the bounty (the number also depends on the hunt points). You may instead be rewarded with a piece of the Order's armor. Note: You don't need to return to claim bounties right away, as long as you have reached the required points when the quest timer runs out, the quest will be marked as completed. Problem with Other Orders When clicking on this quest, you will be told a disagreement happened and that the rival has been sending some troops to harass their own patrols. They then ask you to eliminate that war party, and it will spawn as soon as you leave the area and enter the world map in the vicinity of wherever you just talked to the knight. If you refuse to accept the quest, there will be no consequences and you can ask again for it and the knight will tell you about a feud with a different Order, if not at first, then after a few tries. Bear in mind that this will hurt your relation with the Order you attacked but it will increase the relation with the one you completed the quest for. The enemy war party will have '''10-26 knights and 18-40 sergeants of the Order they belong to. It is not recommended to attempt this quest early in the game. Note that you do not have to actually defeat the party yourself. If you manage to lure a force from another faction (for example, Noldor), and they defeat the party, you will still complete the quest with no negative penalties to relations. The Order you accepted the quest from will determine which Order war party you have to defeat. The Orders that another Order will show as rivals will be all that meet both of these requirements: # Orders have to have negative relation (be enemies) # Order has to be established (have at least one chapter in Pendor) Due to these rules, as an example, the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet will not always have this quest available. This is because, until the player founds a custom knighthood order, their only enemies are the Silvermist Rangers, which do not always start with a chapter in Senderfall. To see starting chances, check here. A comprehensive list of all knighthoods and their potential targets: * Order of the Lion: Dragons, Immortals, Windriders, Valkyries, Falcons, Griffons, Krakens * Order of the Dragon: Lions, Immortals, Windriders, Valkyries, Falcons, Griffons * Empire Immortals: Dragons, Lions, Windriders, Valkyries, Griffons, Shadow Legion, Scorpions * D'Shar Windriders: Dragons, Lions, Immortals, Valkyries, Griffons, Krakens * Valkyries Sisterhood: Dragons, Lions, Windriders, Immortals, Griffons, Scorpions * Order of the Griffon: Dragons, Lions, Immortals, Windriders, Valkyries, Scorpions * Order of the Falcon: Dragons, Lions, Raven Spear * Order of the Raven Spear: Clarion Call, Falcons * Order of the Radiant Cross: Shadow Legion, Eventide * Order of the Clarion Call: Raven Spear, Silvermists * Order of the Dawn: Eventide, Shadow Legion, Scorpions, Player's CKO * Order of the Ebony Gauntlet: Silvermists, Player's CKO * Order of the Shadow Legion: Immortals, Radiant Cross, Dawn, Phoenix, Wolves * Order of the Silvermist Rangers: Clarion Call, Ebony Gauntlet * Order of Eventide: Radiant Cross, Dawn, Player's CKO * Order of the Phoenix: Shadow Legion * Order of the Shadow Wolves: '''Shadow Legion * '''Order of the Scorpion Assassins: Immortals, Valkyries, Griffons, Dawn, Kraken * Order of the Kraken Cultists: Lions, Windriders, Scropions * Player's Custom Knighthood Order: Dawn, Ebony Gauntlet, Eventide Tournament Champion One of the options will be to win a tournament in that specific order's name. You must be a member of the order to undertake this quest. If you accept this quest you cannot bet on yourself and you forfeit any rewards from the tournament. After you win the tournament, return to the knight that gave you the quest to turn it in. The reward for successfully completing this quest is 30 renown, 5 relation points and 12 rank points with your order, and 3 honour. If you fail, you will lose honor. The tournament can still expire normally before you reach the host city, in which case the quest is cancelled without penalty. However, if the quest's own seven-day time limit expires, the quest will be failed. Renown Quest WARNING: This quest will be particularly challenging for characters that already have high renown: the renown points required for the quest do not account for the renown penalty, meaning your win will accumulate fewer points to the target pool. When your relationship with an order is at least 30, you can ask for "a more challenging task." Your goal will be to gain a certain amount of renown points (usually around 150-200, depending on your level) through combat within the next 20 days using only Order troops. If you accept, all of the troops in your party other than your companions will be temporarily removed and you will be given a large number of Order Knights and Sergeants (also dependent on level) in their place. You will be unable to recruit or rescue troops while you're on the quest, nor will you be able to access the garrisons of your castles and towns. You cannot take prisoners after a battle, though you can still capture lords and unique spawn heroes. You can still fight with the assistance of friendly lords, so pulling enemies into allies is advisable. The most challenging aspect of this quest is that you will not be able to obtain more soldiers, so minimizing losses is very important. However, as your force declines in size, the renown from battles increases. It can actually be worthwhile to disband all the order's troops and solo bandit groups, although this prevents recruitment of the troops after the quest is completed. Taking this quest during peacetime or when no unique spawns are available is not advised. Sieges are perhaps the most time-efficient method of getting large amounts of renown quickly, if suitable ally troops are present. If you complete the quest, you will be allowed to hire some of the surviving knights and sergeants into your army, making it possible to obtain dozens of knights and sergeants without spending any prestige. You won't be allowed to release any troops, so ensure you have enough space left to take in all the troops who wish to join you afterwards. Tips: * While you're on this quest your original army disappears and you won't be asked to pay for upkeep for them so it's a great way to take the most expensive troops into your army to cut down upkeep as you won´t need to pay them. This little trick can easily save you a tens of thousands of denars, if you time it properly, as payday occurs only every seven days and the quest lasts 20. You've got all the time you need once you got enough renown to travel back and claim your award. * Since 3.9, companions who return from a right to rule emissary task while the renown quest is ongoing will add the reward troops to your party, providing a potential source of reinforcements. These additional troops will remain in your party even if the quest is cancelled. The Order Grandmaster After obtaining 300 rank points with a Knighthood Order, return to the Castle with the Knighthood for an event fight versus some Snake Cultists (3 Anaconda Knights and 1 Serpent Priestess). In this fight, you are supported by 2 knights of the order. Either losing or winning this fight allows you to continue the quest, but winning rewards you with 10 renown while losing costs you 10 renown. Afterward, you must search taverns for any travelers that are willing to share information about the Snake Cult. Travelers are NPCs in taverns whom you can ask where companions or peddling merchants are. Eventually, you will find one brave enough to tell you about the Snake Cult Stronghold, though they will ask for 100 denars in exchange for the information. Head to talk with your order's knight. He will allow you to get 30 knights and 50 sergeants from the order to prepare for the assault. Check the quest (in the notes screen) to see where it is and go there. If you lose or retreat during the siege your party will be disbanded and you will lose items and denars. You are not limited to only Order troops, so build your army before you attempt to conquer the castle. There are 1000 Snake Cultists inside, but you only need to defeat all of the defensive waves, much like any other siege. These troops are: * 300 Snake Cult Armsmen * 500 Snake Cult Followers * 100 Cobra Warriors * 50 Serpent Priestesses * 50 Anaconda Knights After defeating the Snake Cult, the Stronghold becomes friendly and owned by your order. Talk with the knight of your order so that he rewards you with 12 relation points with the order, 100 Renown, 3 Honor and 5000 exp. You also become the Order's Grandmaster, gaining an achievement that grants you 1 point in Persuasion. Your order will send skilled craftsmen to rebuild the castle and change the aesthetics, taking two months to finish. More info: Snake Cult Stronghold. Category:Quests Category:Knighthood Orders